


Internal Dialogue

by Branch



Series: Ichigo's Harem of Semes [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renji is protective in bed, even with Ichigo. Written for Porn Battle with the prompt Renji/Ichigo, privately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Internal Dialogue

Ichigo always kind of forgot how big Renji was, until he felt how far back he had to tilt his head to be kissed. Far enough that he was kind of glad for the strong hand that slid up his back to cradle his skull.

Of course, Renji was bigger than most people, which maybe explained his protective streak. Well, except with Byakuya, but that was because Byakuya topped the fuck out of Renji without ever changing expression, whenever they were together, and Ichigo could tell Renji liked it that way. Everyone else, though? Got cuddled.

In the privacy of his own head he had to admit he was kind of glad for that, too, because Renji was big _all over_. When he was spread out over Renji’s lap, leaning back against the solidity of Renji’s chest, feeling Renji’s cock pushing slowly into him, he was glad that the hands under his thighs were gentle, that Renji was careful to go slow. Slow as it was, the stretch and slide cut his breath into short gasps.

"Nn… Renji…"

"Okay?" Renji asked, voice soft against his ear. It made Ichigo laugh, breathlessly.

"Fantastic."

Renji grinned against his neck. "Good." He lifted Ichigo a little and rocked into him again, and Ichigo moaned.

They laughed, in bed together. Renji understood why he liked having sex this way.

And because he understood, Renji fucked him slow and sure, thrusting in deep enough to make Ichigo gasp, back arched, fucked him until Ichigo’s muscles were trembling and he _needed_ Renji’s arms around him. Only then did Renji close slick, strong fingers around his cock and stroke him hard. Ichigo could barely even moan as sensation wrung him out like a rag.

He did kind of like it that Renji forgot to hold back when _he_ came, and his arms closed tight enough to make Ichigo gasp again.

But it was nice to be moved carefully, after, to be held close until his muscles stopped shaking.

"Teddy bear," he said anyway, against Renji’s chest. Renji laughed.

"I’m nothing like that little plushy pervert."

"Good thing, too," Ichigo agreed, drowsily, wound comfortably in Renji’s arms.

He could tell Renji was smiling, as he drifted off, and that was the way it should be.

**End **


End file.
